<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wanna love? by ake_chae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286112">wanna love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae'>ake_chae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, chaeyena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_chae/pseuds/ake_chae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>do you wanna love? do you wanna lie? do you wanna lay?</p><p>lee chaeyeon thinks its a crime that the world kept choi yena a secret from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chaeyeon/Choi Yena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wanna love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>most of the italic text is lyrics from a song called 'wanna love' by Robert Grace. it's a really good song so i recommend checking it out!</p><p>i haven't written anything in a very long time so i apologise in advance if this is messy and cringey. i'm also not used to writing fluff so i'm sorry if its not great. if anyone does read this, thank you! please let me know what you think?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>its that time of year again</em>
</p><p> </p><p>snow covered the ground like a fluffy blanket and dusted the branches of the surrounding trees. the air was crisp and fresh. despite the overcast and dry weather, spirits were high this winter day as christmas quickly approached.</p><p>a laugh escaped chaeyeon's lips, her breath instantly turning white and misty in the icy air. class had just ended for the day and she and her friend were headed for the local coffee shop in an attempt to warm up their freezing selves. chaeyeon rubbed her gloved hands together and watched her expressive friend explain some event that had happened in an earlier class.</p><p>chaeyeon shook her head, laughing again. "and she just walked out?" chaeyeon knew she probably would have been better off trying to get natty to calm down but riling up her excitable friend was just too funny.</p><p>"i know! its ridiculous," natty huffed. "yeah big deal you're the top of the class but you can't pass a group project without working with your group. gosh she's just obnoxious."</p><p>deciding she'd better try to deescalate this before things got too out of hand, chaeyeon attempted to change the topic. "who are we meeting at the coffee shop again?" she asked, as subtly as possible.</p><p>"oh!" natty instantly perked up, seeming to have already completely forgotten what she was complaining about previously. "i think wonyoung is coming and then another friend of mine from psych class. they're both in my group for the project."</p><p>"ah i see," chaeyeon nodded. "i'm looking forward to meet-" chaeyeon never got to finish her sentence as something cold and wet hit her straight in the face.</p><p>"oh my gosh," chaeyeon heard an unfamiliar voice exclaim at the same time natty burst out laughing.</p><p>chaeyeon and natty had been walking past a small park on their way to the coffee shop. she had seen the group of friends launching snowballs at each other but she hadn't thought much of it. now chaeyeon regretted not paying more attention to her surroundings. she had been hit. in the face. with a snowball.</p><p>chaeyeon attempted to clear the snow from her face with one hand while repeatedly hitting natty with the other. "shut up," she grumbled, red dusting her cheeks from embarrassment. </p><p>"i am so so sorry," another unfamiliar voice was approaching them. "that ball was not intended for your face, i swear."</p><p>finally having cleared the snow from her eyes, chaeyeon took in the blonde girl in front of her and momentarily froze. she had never seen this girl before, and she was not happy about that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my heart just made a friend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"oh um," chaeyeon stumbled over her words. "don't worry about it." an awkward chuckle bubbled from her throat.</p><p>"unnie that was such a weird way to phrase it," another girl with bright red hair was now approaching them. she had a mock look of disgust on her face.</p><p>chaeyeon blinked twice, realising how weird the phrasing had actually been.</p><p>"sorry about her," the red haired girl smiled as the third member of their little group joined them, clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. "she's a dumb duck but doesn't normally go around hitting strangers in the face with snowballs, i can assure you."</p><p>"hey!" the culprit let out an indignant huff.</p><p>chaeyeon's hand went to her mouth as she let out the smallest of giggles.</p><p>natty, who had finally recovered from her outburst of laughter at the incident, straightened up and glanced at the people in front of her. "oh, yul," natty was slightly surprised to see her friend here.</p><p>the red haired girl, yul, seemed to share natty's surprise. "natty?" the girl tilted her head. "aren't we supposed to be meeting at the coffee shop?"</p><p>"we were just headed there," natty explained. "oh right chaeyeon, this is the friend from psych i was telling you about, jo yuri. yuri, this is my friend lee chaeyeon."</p><p>"nice to meet you!" chaeyeon smiled. "even if it wasn't the most conventional of meetings."</p><p>yuri's eyes smiled with her mouth. "nice to meet you too," she said. "these are my friends kim chaewon and choi yena. yena's the one who hit you with the snowball by the way."</p><p>"hehe sorry again," yena said, waving sheepishly.</p><p>"seriously, don't worry about," chaeyeon waved it off. <em>oh my gosh,</em> she thought. <em>what is wrong with me? why am i so awkward. </em>chaeyeon couldn't help but cringe at herself.</p><p>"we should probably get going then right?" yuri said. "knowing wonyoungie she's probably there already."</p><p>"right right, let's go," natty grabbed chaeyeon's arm and started dragging her right away.</p><p>"natty, slow down!" chaeyeon exclaimed. she turned her head over her shoulder to look at yuri's two friends. "it was nice to meet you, chaewon and yena, right? i hope i see you around!"</p><p>"me too!" yena and chaeyeon locked eyes and it felt as if time was slowing down. chaeyeon could feel her heart rate increase. the moment was over almost as soon as it started as natty's harsh tugs tore chaeyeon's eyes back to the path in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>back where yuri's two friends had been left, chaewon broke into another fit of laughter.</p><p>"of all the options you had to get her attention," chaewon said between laughs. "you decide to fling a snowball at her face. smooth choi yena, smooth."</p><p>"sh-shut up!" yena stuttered, her famous duck lips making an appearance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we can all see the bitter end.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>chaeyeon winced as she took another swig of her coffee. it was so bitter. she'd never had a bad coffee in this café before so she was more than a bit surprised when she took her first sip.</p><p>it didn't take long for her to notice that there was a new face working behind the counter at the café today. that explained it. </p><p>today really just didn't seem to be her day. first she had been hit in the face with a snowball by a (very pretty) stranger, her coffee was awful and now she was sat quietly while the three girls with her worked hard on their project. they had all tried to involve her in the conversation but chaeyeon knew their efforts were futile.</p><p>"hey nat," chaeyeon said, catching her friends attention. "i'm going to head off now if thats okay. i have homework to finish."</p><p>"oh um, are you sure?" natty asked. "it's only been an hour. i can come with you if you want." </p><p>chaeyeon shook her head and forced a smile. "no, no! it's fine, don't worry," she said. "enjoy yourself and get as much of your project down as you can. be careful walking home. try not to stay out too late. it was great to see you again wonyoungie! and nice to meet you yuri, i hope we can hang out again."</p><p>all three of the younger girls had bright smiles on their faces and warm feelings in their hearts as chaeyeon talked to them kindly and full of care. she really was like a motherly figure. </p><p>chaeyeon waved at the girls once last time before leaving the café. once she was outside, she let her smile drop.</p><p>having younger friends was great. they relied on her and came to her for advice and they were like younger sisters to her. but sometimes chaeyeon felt out of place. her fun and laughs with her friends always came to, well, a bitter end. she couldn't tell them that she felt out of place. she didn't want to ruin their fun. sometimes it was just easier to make up an excuse. sometimes she just felt so alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>with all the toxins in my brain, my mind just ain't the same</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the walk back to her apartment didn't take long, the café they'd been at was just outside campus.</p><p>up one flight of stairs and another. two left turns and then the third door on the right.</p><p>chaeyeon stood in front of her appartment door and reached into her bag for her key.</p><p>her key... where's her key?</p><p>"no, no, no," chaeyeon hit her head off of her door in defeat. "i'm so dumb." she must have left her key down somewhere at some point in the day. chaeyeon knew her roommate was out with her girlfriend so she had no way of getting into her room.</p><p>"um, excuse me?" chaeyeon froze, embarrassment seeping through every cell of her body. she had just been caught talking to herself and banging her head against her door! whoever it was probably thought she was mad! slowly, chaeyeon turned around, forcing herself to look at whoever it was that had found her in this weird position.</p><p>"oh."</p><p>"you're chaeyeon right? the girl from earlier?" none other than choi yena was staring right at chaeyeon, rubbing the nape of her neck, a small smile gracing her lips. chaeyeon's face exploded in all hues of red, incoherent mumbles and stutters flowing from her mouth.</p><p>then yena giggled. she giggled at chaeyeon's flustered form and chaeyeon swore that that was the sound that she would be able to hear if she ever stood at the gates of heaven.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>gotta stabilize my game</em>
</p><p> </p><p>realizing that she still hadn't answered the girl, chaeyeon attempted to calm herself down. "r-right," she said. "that's me! and you're yena?"</p><p>yena nodded and walked closer to the flustered girl. "what happened? are you locked out or something?"</p><p>chaeyeon quickly cast her eyes to the ground. oh look a new stain! how interesting!</p><p>"i'll take that as a yes," chaeyeon's eyes shot up as yena giggled again. oh lord she was doomed.</p><p>"my dorm is just down the hall, do you wanna stay there until your roommate gets back?" yena suggested. "i share an apartment with chaewon but she's not back yet so it'll just be us."</p><p>"oh okay," chaeyeon said. "thank you, i really appreciate it." internally, chaeyeon was dying, but she'd realized she'd already made a massive fool out of herself so she was trying to stay cool. anyway, it would be rude if she declined yena's kind offer, right?</p><p>yena led chaeyeon a few doors down and she was pleasantly surprised at how close they lived to each other. how had chaeyeon never seen her before? it was crime, that the world had kept yena a secret from her until now.</p><p>yena unlocked the door and led them in. "this is my home sweet home," yena said jokingly, plopping herself down on a couch.</p><p>chaeyeon surveyed the apartment. while it was basically the same as her own apartment, it was obvious chaewon and yena had added their own personal pieces to 'spice it up'. a fluffy rug sat underneath the coffee table in front of the couch. paintings by artists whose names chaeyeon couldn't dream of pronouncing hung from the walls. a mug with a yellow duck on it sat unwashed by the sink.</p><p>wait. a duck?</p><p>chaeyeon looked back and forth between the mug and the girl lying on the couch. she burst into laughter.</p><p>"what?" yena asked, shooting up into a seated position. "what are you laughing about?"</p><p>after a few seconds of trying to get enough air in her lungs to speak, chaeyeon pointed at the mug. "i was wondering why one of your friends called you a duck earlier," she explained. "but i can see the resemblance now."</p><p>yena pouted and that just sent chaeyeon into even more laughter.</p><p>"okay i'm sorry," chaeyeon managed to say eventually. "i'll stop laughing."</p><p>yena stared dumbly at chaeyeon's bright grin for a few seconds before looking away. "your laugh is cute."</p><p>whether or not chaeyeon heard that, yena couldn't tell. chaeyeon's grin hadn't changed as she sat on the opposite couch. if only she knew how much chaeyeon was dying inside. <em>oh my god she thought my laugh was cute???</em></p><p>"i thought you were getting coffee with yuri and your friends," yena spoke up. "how come you're back so early?"</p><p>"oh um," chaeyeon looked down at her lap. "i figured i'd just let them work on their project y'know? there really wasn't a need for me to be there."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i've said all there is to say</em>
</p><p> </p><p>chaeyeon didn't really understand why she was telling yena this. they'd just met for the first time. and it was because she'd been hit in the face by a snowball! for some reason she felt this air of comfort with the other girl. it was nice?</p><p>yena's head tilted to side. almost like a puppy. chaeyeon had to bite back a smile at her cute habits. "what do you mean there wasn't a need for you?" yena puzzled. "i can't quite figure out what you mean. why wouldn't someone want you to stay? i've only just met you and <em>i still can't stay away</em>. as soon as i saw you in the hall i was excited to talk to you again."</p><p>chaeyeon was speechless. "i-i-," she shook her head, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. that was exactly what she needed to hear. "yena, thank you. really really, thank you." chaeyeon attempted to hide her face, embarrassed that she was getting emotional. she was supposed to be the strong one.</p><p>she was taken by surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.</p><p>"i hope you know that you're a really amazing person chaeyeon," yena hummed, her head beside chaeyeon's ear. "don't ever doubt that."</p><p>"thank you yena," chaeyeon mumbled, letting her arms go around the older girl's waist and her head fall into the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i wanna hear you say my name</em>
</p><p> </p><p>they stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity. neither girl had felt this level of comfort with anyone so quickly before. it was a bit scary, but exhilarating. </p><p>after separating from one another, they spent the rest of the night laughing and chatting. it was just so <em>comfortable</em>.</p><p>a noise from chaeyeon's phone grabbed her attention.</p><p>"ah," chaeyeon said, somewhat sadly. "that was my roommate, she's back from her date. i should, i should probably go."</p><p>"oh right," chaeyeon could have sworn she saw disappointment momentarily flash across yena's eyes. "yeah chaewon will probably be back soon too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>if you think it might be time, to finish off the night</em>
</p><p> </p><p>with much hesitance, chaeyeon stood up from the couch that she and yena had ended up sitting together on. "thank you so much for everything yena," chaeyeon smiled softly. "really, you don't know how much it means to me."</p><p>this time, it was chaeyeon who initiated the hug. yena buried her face in chaeyeon shoulder, savoring every moment of the hug.</p><p>is it possible to fall for someone you've just met?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i think you might be right</em>
</p><p> </p><p>just over a week passed and a new sight on campus was that of chaeyeon and yena, attached at the hip, laughing and talking together. almost everyday the two girls could be seen together. and if they weren't together directly, they were staring adoringly at one another when the other wasn't looking.</p><p>everyone on campus could see there was something special there.</p><p>"chaeyeon."</p><p>chaeyeon looked up from her computer to see her roommate entering the room. "what's up minju-ah?" chaeyeon asked, going back to her assignment.</p><p>"my girlfriend is having a small christmas party and said i can bring some of friends," minju tried to keep a neutral face as she spoke, not that chaeyeon was looking at her anyway. "do you want to come?"</p><p>a sad sigh left chaeyeon's lips. "minju i'd love to," she said. "but i really need to finish this assignment."</p><p>"pleaseeee unnie," minju pouted and pulled out her puppy eyes. it had never failed her before.</p><p>chaeyeon was conflicted, looking between her computer and her friend. "oh fine!" she said, giving in. minju shouted in joy. "but only if i finish my assignment."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chaeyeon had managed to finish her assignment in time for the party. they locked up their apartment and started walking down the hall.</p><p>"its just here," minju said, stopping in front of a familiar door and knocking.</p><p>"wait-" before chaeyeon could say more than a word, the door swung open revealing kim chaewon.</p><p>"minju!" chaeyeon's jaw dropped as chaewon kissed minju's cheek and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"you're dating chaewon?" chaeyeon exclaimed. "why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>minju shrugged. "i didn't even know you knew each other," she laughed.</p><p>after chaewon greeting chaeyeon, the happy couple made their way into the dorm room, leaving chaeyeon to close the door after her.</p><p>"oh chaeyeon, i didn't know you were coming," yena had appeared from a door, which chaeyeon assumed was her room.</p><p>"i didn't know <em>where</em> i was coming," chaeyeon joked. yena's lips tugged into a smile and an accomplished feeling surged through chaeyeon.</p><p>although she socialized and mingled with other people, chaeyeon kept finding herself back with yena. they often joked there was a magnetic force between them but chaeyeon was really starting to believe that there was a connection of some sort.</p><p>"hey chaeyeon," yena said, sounding almost nervous. they had been just walking around the place chatting about anything that came to mind. "i have something to confess."</p><p>a million thoughts raced through chaeyeon's mind as she tried to figure out what yena wanted to say. was it bad? was it good? was it-</p><p>"that day i hit you the snowball," yena's voice cut through her thoughts. "it was on purpose. i mean i threw the snowball at you on purpose. i wasn't aiming for your face! but you were still the target.</p><p>chaeyeon blinked. "i don't understand."</p><p>"i'd seen you campus before," yena started to explain. "chaewon was trying to point out minju to me, they had just started dating at the time, and then i saw you sitting there with her. i'm not going to lie, i think i forgot how to breathe for like a minute. any time from then on out if i saw you, whether it was in the halls or i had snuck a peek in the dance rooms, i wanted to approach you and talk to you but i chickened out everytime. then that day at the park chaewon dared me to try get your attention. the first thing i could think of was throwing a snowball at you. honestly, i'm starstruck by you. sorry, you probably think i'm some sort of creep now or something."</p><p>before yena could ramble on any further, laughter bubbled up from chaeyeon's throat. "yena you're so cute." the smile on chaeyeon's face was blinding.</p><p>chaeyeon's reaction assured yena that everything was okay and she finally felt like she could breathe normally. "thank god..." yena trailed of as she looked directly above where they were standing. her face instantly flushed.</p><p>"huh?" chaeyeon also looked up, wanting to see what made the girl stop. "oh. i mean, kind of fitting right?"</p><p>mistletoe. it was almost laughable. just above the spot they had stopped to talk hung mistletoe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you know all you need to know, so</em>
</p><p> </p><p>both girls looked back down and locked eyes.</p><p>"can i?" yena asked, a bit timidly. chaeyeon nodded and helped close the gap between them.</p><p>chaeyeon had heard people describe a kiss with someone as fireworks or sparks but to chaeyeon, this kiss was none of these things. this kiss felt like home. it was warm and welcoming and full of adoration and love. this, chaeyeon couldn't help but think. this is what a kiss should feel like.</p><p>despite being a bit breathless after the kiss, both girls had goofy smiles on their faces.</p><p>"come with me," yena carefully took chaeyeon's hand and led her to the door she'd come out of when chaeyeon had first arrived.</p><p>she opened the door and jumped straight onto her bed, pulling chaeyeon with her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>do you wanna love? do you wanna lie? do you wanna lay?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>giggling, yena peppered kisses all over the younger girl's face. chaeyeon wrapped her arms around yena's waist and lay her head against her chest. yena was so warm.</p><p>they lay there, cuddled together, in their own world. the party outside was completely forgotten. it was just chaeyeon and yena in each others arms. </p><p>"i really like you lee chaeyeon," yena said, staring lovingly into the girls eyes.</p><p>chaeyeon's heart swelled. for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel alone. yena made her feel content and happy.</p><p>chaeyeon pressed a slow, soft, sweet kiss against yena's lips. "i really like you too choi yena."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>